Sailor Moon Take Two
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Our fave heroine Serena and Hotaru are given another chance at life after being killed by their own. This time they'll be with the Ronins, four of which are sons of the Inner Court whom killed Serena, will they get their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ Sailor Uranus glares at Sailor Pluto, " You mean to tell me we have to leave those traitors alone? "_

_ " Yes, their sons will be the Ronin Warriors and the hime will fall for Mars' son, the leader, Wildfire. I know it isn't ideal, and I hate the fact that we couldn't save her or Hotaru, but we have them here with us now, Uranus. You and Neptune will be Hotaru's parents again, and I will raise the hime. They will keep the last name Hoshi for their own protection, and the hime will have her Silver Millennium looks back again, no longer will she be the bubbly blonde we grew to love, she'll have long, dark hair done up in a braid, deep green eyes, and she will be a fighter, Mars' son will see to that. "_

_ " She is never to learn how to fight. " Sailor Neptune interjects, holding the baby Hotaru in her arms._

_ " That is why she was defeated by the Inners. Had she known how to fight other than with her powers she may have prevailed. Hotaru gave her life to keep Tuxedo Mask away from the hime, she knew the hime's death was coming, but she could not prevent it. The hime returned herself to a baby and harnessed my powers to get the both of them here, we will guard them, and train them. Uranus will teach the hime how to run. " Pluto states._

_ " You're right, we need to give her every advantage we can. When will she meet the boy? " Uranus states._

_ Pluto smiles at this, " When they're eleven. Ryo, that's his name, or will be, will inadvertently nail her with his soccer ball, and then they'll end up at the same middle and high school. Ryo will protect her fiercely, even before they start dating. "_

_ Neptune sighs, " Why is it you're allowed to see this? Normally you are not allowed to look into the future. "_

_ " Amaterasu-sama gave me permission. She said that after everything the Tsuki no Hime did for Japan it was only right that she be given an opportunity for happiness, so she allowed me to look so we could prepare for what was to come, to prepare the hime and Hotaru. Hotaru will fall for Mercury's son, he'll have blue hair, you can't miss him. The Ronins will need their help, but the hime will need Wildfire. "_

_ Neptune and Uranus look at each other, " So, what you're saying is that Amaterasu-sama is pissed about what happened and is giving the hime the life she deserves and that we are to make certain our charges can handle the Ronin battles. She'll need a weapon. " Uranus says._

_ " Amaterasu-sama already provided one, the hime will get it soon after she meets Ryo, though we will have to allow her to practice with frisbees beforehand. This way she can get to learn her weapon again. " Pluto responds._

_ The other two Outers nod while Pluto looks down at the baby gurgling in her arms, " We'll keep you safe this time, hime. "_


	2. The Lead Up

Serena Hoshi sighs impatiently as she waits for her boyfriend to show up. It was still hard for her to believe that she was dating someone like her Ryo. Ryo saw her for who she was, and treated her so much better than Darien ever had, even before they'd started dating. It still amazed her that they had met by Ryo beaning her with his soccer ball when they were eleven. After that they had become fast friends and Ryo had become her staunchest protector at school, even protecting Hotaru as well from the bullies. Normally he was on time, though weekends he spent time with his mother, and she could sense the Martian power in his veins, telling her who his mother had to be and he had her deepest sympathies for being Raye Hino's son. " Rena, sorry, Mom was on one of her rants again. "

She looks up into his tiger blue eyes, " All right, you're forgiven. "

The tiger blue eyed, with somewhat wavy shoulder length dark hair teen, by the name of Ryo Sanada sighs in relief, he hated getting Rena mad at him, " Thanks, Rena, it means a lot. So, where did we leave off with your lessons, hmm? " Ryo asks, pulling her to him.

Serena smiles, " Oh, I think you remember, Ryo. "

Ryo grins, " I do, but someone taught me that all work and no play isn't good for me. "

" He can learn, impressive. " Serena says, laughing.

Ryo sighs at this and then gives her a gentle kiss. He knew better than to start anything right now. " Time to get serious, go through the forms, Rena. "

Serena sighs and does so, though fun Ryo hadn't gone away completely. He stuck around to correct her forms. Sensei Ryo was a stern taskmaster, but she could still see the affection in his eyes. He just wanted to make sure that she could defend herself if the time came and he wasn't there. She knew the time was coming for the fight with the Dynasty, to fight Talpa. He hadn't kept that from her, as she'd given him hell the last time he'd kept something from her to protect her. Then she'd explained why she hated it, all of the reason why. Flooring her boyfriend with the realization that he was in fact dating the beloved heroine Sailor Moon. Luna had recently snuck by to give her the crescent moon wand and her transformation broach. Ryo knew she could become Sailor Moon again, she just hadn't yet.

" How is it that you rate one of the hottest girls in school, Ryo? "

Serena rolls her eyes at this voice, already picturing the violet eyes, one covered by the speakers blonde hair, twinkling merrily, " Because he doesn't flirt with everything in a skirt, Date! "

" Serena, for you I'd stop. " Sage Date says.

" Quit flirting with my girlfriend, Sage. " Ryo states, a stern look keeping Serena on task.

" Can I help it if I appreciate what I see? " Sage asks Ryo.

Serena sighs as Ryo replies, " Look only, or I let Rowen and Rena at you. "

This causes Serena's eyes to light up, " Seriously, you'd let me and Ro team up to knock Seiji here down a few pegs? "

Sage's eyes flash and Serena dives behind Ryo, the tiger blue eyed teen shakes his head, " Can't you two ever get along? "

" I can't help it. " Serena mutters.

" Neither can I. " Sage admits.

" All right, Rena, let's see how you do with a different opponent. " Ryo says.

Serena grins maliciously at the thought of creaming Sage, " No prob, I'd like to see how Amara's speed training has progressed. "

" Wait, you've been holding back? " Ryo asks even as Serena bows to Sage before she sets to work. Sage found out that Serena was a helluva lot faster than she had ever let on. He couldn't land a single punch or kick on her, and she was dodging him at the very last possible moment. Ryo shakes his head at this, he should have known that Amara Tenou would have trained Serena for speed. Serena technically had three parents and one sister, and Amara was the one that had warned him that if he ever made her koneko cry she'd make him bleed. Ryo knew then and there that he would have to tread very carefully around Amara.

Sage soon collapsed due to exhaustion from trying to keep up with Serena, his violet eyes wide, " Shimatta, she's almost as fast as Ro. "

" You little minx, you've been holding back on me. Now, come here while we let Sage recover what's left of his dignity. " Ryo says, pulling her to him, and this time he gives her a passionate kiss, the kind that would have Amara ready to kill him for, but Ryo didn't care.

Sage flips Ryo off even as Ryo deepens the kiss. Serena responds to this eagerly, keeping pace with Ryo. She knew exactly how far she could push the Martian prince and when to back off, which she does so. Ryo curses under his breath, wishing they'd be older so he could do what he wanted. Fear of Amara kept him in check though and he struggles to let his blood cool down. Sage grins, he always liked watching Ryo suffer from his own passionate blood. Ryo was too hot blooded for his own good, though how Serena always knew when to back off he didn't know. Only Ryo knew the truth about Serena, though she had yet to tell him his mother was the one that had ultimately killed her.

" Let's get out of here and hit the arcade, Sage's treat. " Ryo says.

Sage glares at his friend but keeps quiet. He knew Ryo's mom would have a fit if he spent money on an arcade. His adopted parents and biological mom didn't care. Serena smiles and practically drags them to the arcade. She loved arcades though she never left Toyama. Ryo never understood why she didn't want to meet his mother or any of the other guys biological moms except for Kento's family. All Serena would ever say is that he would understand one day. Today however Serena runs straight into his mom Mina Aino, the teen and blonde woman stare at each other, and then Sage blinks as he sees his mother's eyes harden, " Well, it seems you're back, hime. "

Serena backs up, " Why did you… "

" Drop it, hime, like calls to like, remember? I know it's you. " Mina says and Sage and Ryo both blink when they see the weird looking wand in her hands. That was when his mom's cat Artemis jumps onto her hand, biting down hard, Mina's eyes take on a hard cast, " That's it, Artemis, you're finished! "

Serena stops where she was and stiffens as Mina sends the white cat sailing, her green eyes boring into Mina's, not backing down, while Sage catches poor Artemis, the tom cat nuzzles his cheek lightly in thanks, " Sailor Venus, you will stand down now, or so help me I will take you down now! "

" Hah, like you could, Venus Crystal Power! "

Serena glares at the swirl of stars, " Moon Prism Power! "

Soon two Sailor Scouts stood facing each other, " You will fall again, Sailor Moon. "

" Like hell I will. You're going down, V-babe. " Sailor Moon snaps and then the fight was on Sailor Moon leaping up to dodge Venus' first attack and she grabs her tiara at the same time and throws it. Venus curses and dodges this while Sailor Moon grabs her Crescent Moon Wand and races forward, slashing out. Venus gasps when blood appears on her arm, that she had put up to block the blow, Sailor Moon still had her tiara going and Venus is forced to disengage and dodge again.

" Mars Flame Sniper! "

Sailor Moon grimaces as that attack hits home and manages to dodge the next attack. Sailor Mars nails her with a nasty kick and Sailor Moon flinches as she lands next to Ryo. The Warrior of Wildfire was stunned at what was happening, and even more stunned by the fact that he knew Mars' voice. He blocks Mars' next attack and glares up at her defiantly, " I'll thank you to back down now, Mom! "

Mars flinches, she hadn't thought he'd recognize her. Sage races over to Sailor Moon and lays a hand on her jaw, calling upon his armor to heal her, Artemis on his shoulder. " I wish it didn't have to be this way, Ryo, but if you stand against me then I will kill you. "

" Hah, you don't have the power to do so, Mom. " Ryo retorts, his sixth sense keeping track of Sailor Venus.

" Don't underestimate me. " Mars snaps.

" No one messes with my girlfriend, Mom, and that includes you, I just wish she had told me that my mom was the one who ultimately killed her the last time. " Ryo snaps.

Mars winces at this, the bitch had told him what had happened? How could she? Now she really had to die. Ryo, however, wasn't having it, when Sailor Venus thought she had an opening Ryo nailed her with a reverse roundhouse kick and sent her sailing. Sage blinks, apparently Ryo was a much better fighter than he had thought, " Mom, seriously, Dad trained me, and might I add my sixth sense has always been stronger than yours. You will not get past me to Sailor Moon. " Ryo snaps.

Sage keeps his senses open, he couldn't do anything for the wound from Mars' first attack, but he could keep her safe. Sailor Moon stands up slowly, and sends her tiara after Venus again. " The time isn't right yet, Sailor Moon. Let me protect you until you can take them down on your own, okay? " Ryo says.

Sailor Moon grabs her wand and tosses it to him, " Use this, it'll help you. "

Ryo catches it and realizes what she had just done, she'd given him the power to kill them both. The other two scouts look at the wand in his hands and take off. Ryo gives the wand back and Sailor Moon detransforms, cursing Raye under her breath the entire time, " Can't say as I blame you now for avoiding our moms. You knew what would happen, didn't you? " Ryo says, helping her up.

" Suspected. I just couldn't tell you that your own mother betrayed her leader and killed her, I couldn't do that to you. " Serena says.

Sage looks miserable, " What'll this do to Ro and Cye? "

" Rowen's a smart boy, he's probably already figured out his mom is Sailor Mercury and if not he will soon. Ro has more street smarts than Aims ever did, and he's in better shape too. " Serena says, looking mournfully at her right shoulder.

Artemis looks at Serena, " Princess, I am so sorry. I wish I could have prevented them from doing this to you. "

" Artemis, I don't blame you, though you need to send word to Luna to get to me, now. I won't have them using her against me. " Serena says.

The boys blink at the talking cat and then shrug, they owned Mystical Armors. Sage absently pets Artemis and the feline purrs at this, " Thank you, for saving me earlier. "

" No problem, Artemis, why didn't you tell me you could talk? "

" Mina wouldn't allow it. She feared you were to morally pure and would have acted against her. She was forced to give you up because it was too dangerous for her to keep you, plus she couldn't keep a job, she was forced into prostitution and didn't want you exposed to that. She's a good person for the most part. Ryo would have been better off if his mother had given him up, though Serena is getting him to loosen up. "

Ryo sighs, " Getting back on task, we have an injured Tsuki no Hime here, Artemis. Our best bet is to get Ro to look at it. "

" He'll be at the track right about now. " Sage says.

" Well, let's go. " Ryo says.

Serena groans, " Sure, easy for you to say, someone has to get me ice cream, and now, before I end up getting carried there. "

" Wouldn't something healthy be better for you? " Sage asks.

" No, I need junk food to convert into energy, it's why I eat so much. My powers burn up a lot of food energy, so I need quick energy. " Serena replies.

" I'll get you a chocolate peanut butter milkshake and then we'll be on our way. " Sage says, Artemis jumping onto Ryo's shoulder.

" Make it fast, Sage, knowing my mom she'll try again. " Ryo says, his sixth sense on red alert.

Serena was leaning rather heavily on him at the moment and he just knew he was all that was keeping her on her feet. Artemis looked at her worried, she had done quite a bit for her first time transforming. " You knew about my Martian blood, which is why you know exactly how far I can be pushed, isn't it? "

" Yeah, though I like knowing I can push you that far. They'll tell Cape Boy what I look like now, Ryo. He'll come after me too, and I know I can't beat him, he can negate my powers if I'm not transformed and he won't give me a chance to transform. He won't kill me, oh no, he'll do worse. All he has ever wanted is to make me another notch on his bed post. " Serena murmurs.

Ryo blinks, he had forgotten what she had told him about Tuxedo Mask. Now it all came racing back and his hold tightens slightly. " Over my dead body will he get at you. "

Artemis stiffens, " He won't touch you, your mother should never have bethroved you to him, the detestable bastard. "

The conversation turns to more pleasant things then, Artemis falling silent and Sage finds them laughing together. He smiles, knowing Ryo had gotten her mind off of what happened. Sage had opted to bring her three milkshakes, which turned out to be a good thing, as she downed all three in three minutes, Artemis shaking his head at this as he leaps back onto Sage's shoulder, same old Serena. Then they head off to meet Rowen Hashiba, the son of Sailor Mercury. Serena was slightly ahead of them, but she never strayed too far from Ryo and now Sage had a pretty good idea as to why Ryo had always felt so protective of her, _When did she tell you?_

Sage hears an internal sigh before his leader responds, absently reaching up to per Artemis as he listens to the reply, _Two weeks after I started training her, the day after I received my armor and told her._

_ Damn, no wonder you stay close to her. To think our mothers are a threat to her, which is why she never went near our biological mothers._

_ That's about it. She couldn't risk it, and she didn't tell me my mom and Sailor Mars were one in the same, I can understand why she didn't though, Mom's always been pretty decent to me. She didn't want to ruin that for me. _

They've reached the track by now and Serena has ducked behind them both, recognizing Amy Mizuno's blue hair, Rowen always wore a headband with his hair. Ryo curses at this, " Sage, go get him, tell him the usual place, as soon as he can. I can't stay here with Rena. "

Sage nods and slips away, Artemis jumping back onto Ryo's shoulder as Ryo leads Serena to the Rei Faun family home slash restaurant. _Kento, you in there?_

_ Yeah, why?_

_ I'm coming in with Serena, and we can't be seen, I need the back door open now, and we're going up to your room, Ro and Sage will be here soon._

Ryo leads her to the back door where Kento meets them, " What happened? Why come here? What's with the cat? " Kento asks as he leads the way to his room, avoiding all of his siblings prying eyes.

Once in Kento's room Ryo sighs as Serena zeroes in on Kento's chocolate stash, she looks at Kento, " Go ahead, Rena. "

" Thanks, Kento. " Serena says and dives in one handed, her right shoulder was really starting to bug her.

" Kento, this has to stay between us, Serena is Sailor Moon and she just had it out with Venus and Mars, Artemis was Sailor Venus' cat, now he's chosen to stay with Sage. I stepped in when Mars broke her jaw, Sage managed to heal that. We were gonna have Ro look at her shoulder, but… " Ryo starts.

" Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Rowen's bio moms are my traitorous inner scouts. Aims was at the track to see Rowen, so Sage is gonna bring him here. " Serena states.

" Why my place? " Kento asks.

" Because they can't just go blasting it, they'd be marked down as terrorists. I had to choose a place they couldn't touch, this is it. " Ryo says.

" Who ultimately killed Eternal Sailor Moon, I know she died in battle, but not the details. She saved my mom once. "

Serena's eyes bug out, " That's… holy hell, she sure changed. She used to be so mousy in personality, if you'll believe it. "

" My mom, mousy? No way. " Kento says.

" As for who ultimately killed me, that would be Raye Hino, Sailor Mars. " Serena states.

Kento looks at Ryo, " Your mom, oh man, no wonder you're here. "

Serena looks at her fire warrior, " This is not your fault. Because of you I actually stood a chance against Venus, not my fault your mom had to crash the party. Nor is it yours, Ryo Sanada. I do not blame you for what your mom did. That would be stupid. "

" She's right, man, we'll just have to keep her safe until she can kick their asses, that's all. " Kento says.

Ryo smirks as Sage, Rowen, and Cye Mouri, the last Ronin, make their way up, " I met up with them on the way and Sage explained. " Cye answers.

Rowen goes over to Serena, examining the wound, " Kento, get me tha supplies, and this is no time for modesty, Rena. "

Serena snorts, " Ryo has more modesty than me. "

With that said her shirt came off so Rowen could get a good look at the wound. The guys all blink, though then again they'd all heard tales of Amara from Serena's sister, Hotaru. No wonder Serena had no sense of modesty. Ryo managed to not turn red from the sight, as Serena had worn sports bras around him before. It had embarrassed the hell out of him until he got used to it. Kento returns with the first aid kit, Ronin style and Rowen sets to work. Serena hissing curses under her breath. Rowen chuckles, " Michelle would be appalled ta hear such language, Rena. "

" What Mich don't know won't hurt me, an' if ya tell 'er, Ro, I'll make yer life miserable. " Serena says.

" How cin ya use my own accent against me, it jus' ain't fair. " Rowen retorts.

Serena grins at this, " I just can, deal with it. "

Rowen works carefully on the wound, his mom may be traitorous scum, but she knew her stuff as a doctor. Soon Rowen has finished and bandaged her wound, he looks at her, " I'll change dat every day aft'ah school, okay. "

" Guess we're meeting here, since I really don't need to face down Lita yet too. Her betrayal hurt the worst, she's the one that always supported me, and then all four of my Inner Court guard are trying to kill me, Mars striking the killing blow, Saturn was killed by Tuxedo Mask at the same time I died, so tapping her powers I turned myself into a baby as she had done the same herself and tapping Pluto's I sent the both of us forward in time. " Serena says.

Cye flinches from her emotions, " How do you keep all of that bottled up, I wouldn't be able to stand it. "

Serena smiles at this, " I'm a leader, I have to keep my emotions in check or I can't do my job. "

" Bullshit, Serena. " Sage says.

" You didn't have Raye constantly belittling you for having emotions, so I started to just stoically bear them all, I never even showed fear when they killed me. I could never do anything good enough for Raye! Every damn time I was late for a battle or a meeting it was the same thing, I was never good enough. For the battles, it wasn't my damn fault that they always took place on the opposite end of town from where I was! "

Sage blinks at this, and realizes he had just opened the dam. Serena had been holding this back for a while and now he was going to be the recipient of her emotions. Ryo grimaces, he'd heard his mother's lectures on punctuality and gave Serena his deepest sympathies. He knew exactly what his mother was like, there were times he hated her. It was why he spent as little time as he could with his mother. He normally lived in an apartment his dad's money paid for. " Rena, I know what my mom is like, why do you think I live here in Toyama and see as little of her as possible? " Ryo says.

" Amy, she was almost just as bad, though she never knew that my grades were fake, Pluto and my mom got my real report cards, Miss H loved playing our game, my detentions were when I had my real classes. " Serena continues on.

Rowen flinches at the mention of his mother, " Lita, she was the most patient with me, kept trying to teach me to cook, even though I already could, I wish I could have told her it was all an act, but we never had any time alone. " Serena states.

Cye winces, feeling all of this was torture, he had no clue how she had managed to stay sane, until Ryo sits behind her and helps her pull her shirt back on. The pain lessened with Ryo's presence, " Mina, she was fun, she'd talk boys with me, but she never really believed in me, not even in the end, when I ended up being the last scout standing, save for the Starlights, whom saw me through the battle with Galaxia. It also hurt that she noticed nothing wrong in the relationship between Darien and me. God, I hated him, always did and yet due to that damn Queen Serenity I was stuck with him. When I didn't give him what he wanted he'd get the idea to throw me around his apartment for a while. Only Hotaru knew the truth, it was why as Sailor Saturn she faced him down, she was pissed that he would hurt her hime like that. "

Sage winces this time, " Mom always said she knew when two people belonged together, obviously you never belonged with Darien. "

Ryo's eyes start to show swirling fire, Serena leans back against him, " You will have your shot at him, though you'll have to let Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto go first, as he messed with their little firefly and their hime. Then you'll get your shot, okay. "

Ryo starts to calm down, " All right, I guess that makes sense, let the Outers at him first, but he is definitely mine to kill. "

" I can live with that. " Serena says.

" Where did you girls have your meetings? " Rowen asks.

" The Hikawa Shrine. " Serena answers.

Ryo blinks, " That explains why you never go to the shrine with me either. "

Serena shrugs, still powering through Kento's stash of chocolate. Rowen sighs, " Obviously we can nev'ah leave our mothers alone with Rena. "

" Agreed, it was a shock to see my mom transform. " Sage says.

" I just can't believe my mom would do this, she's always seemed so sad about something. " Cye says.

" Lita I'll give an opportunity to explain herself , the others I won't as Venus and Mars attacked me unprovoked. Sage and Ryo both witnessed this. " Serena states.

" I hate to say this but Rena'll have to come with us when we face the Dynasty, at least we can protect her that way, and she can defend herself. " Ryo states.

" Dude, you know Talpa'll use her against ya. " Kento says.

Serena smirks, " I have a gift from Amaterasu-sama, it's a divine frisbee, don't worry about me, I can make a frisbee into a deadly weapon. "

All five goggle at her, " The Japanese gods felt that since I had sacrificed so much to defend Japan, the world, and the universe I deserved all the help I could get. "

" I guess I can see that. " Sage says.

" So can I. Sailor Moon sacrificed so much for all of us. She deserves whatever help she can be given, and she also deserves to be happy. " Ryo states firmly.

" Got the happy part covered, though so help me if you ever try to break up with me to protect me, or try to leave me behind because you think I'll be safer, because I will kick your ass for it, got that, Sanada? " Serena says firmly, steel in her voice.

Ryo winces, " Understood, Rena. "

The other guys wince, knowing that she would never tolerate that from Ryo. Though Rowen knew Hotaru would kick his ass for it as well. " I'm assumin' the same holds true for Hotaru? "

" Hota-chan is the Scout of Death and Rebirth, you do not ever want to piss her off, got that, Ro? " Serena says.

Rowen nods and soon the talk turns to normal teenage things, it was only when video games were mentioned that they noticed Serena had fallen asleep, nestled up against Ryo. " You'd never think that she once saved the universe. " Cye muses.

" I know, she looks too innocent for that when she's asleep. " Ryo says softly, unwilling to wake her up.

Sage quirks an eyebrow, " Amara would kill me if I tried anything like that, besides Rena always knows when to back off and distract me with something else. She'll fall asleep watching a movie with me or doing homework. I never have the heart to wake her and tell her to go home. " Ryo answers Sage's unspoken query.

" Let me guess you call Hotaru and tell her, so she tells the parentals, huh? " Rowen says.

" Of course I do. Amara scares me, Rowen. "

Rowen shudders, " At least Trista is Rena's legal guardian, Amara and Michelle are Hotaru's. "

" True, Trista trusts Rena to do the right thing. " Ryo says.

" I hate you. " Rowen mutters under his breath.

All five pause as they watch Serena eyes tighten. Cye gasps then, " Damn, that's one hell of a nightmare. "

" Cye, can you get visuals? " Ryo asks.

" No, but I am getting a lot of fear, more like terror and disgust. " Cye answers.

Sage goes over to her, " Let me try, I'm the one who can astrally project. "

" Just be careful, blondie. " Ryo says.

" I'll keep linked to Ro, and he can pull me out if necessary. " Sage states and he slumps over.

He pulls out moments later, shaking, " Queen Serenity and the Inners, except Jupiter, during the Silver Millennium, what they did to her… "

" What do you mean? " Ryo asks.

" Serenity had them seduce and forcefully please their princess, Mars took it even further forcing the princess to… " Sage stops, unable to continue.

Ryo has paled considerably by this time and moans, " That explains so much about my mother actually. "

" What do you mean by that, Ryo? " Kento asks.

" Some of the girls in the area school stop by for fire readings or charms and always leave looking frazzled. " Ryo replies.

The other four shudder at this, and one white cat shudder at this, " Okay, moving on from that topic. Will she wake up any time soon? " Cye asks Sage.

" She can't, this is the type of nightmare that can trap a person, and it has. I can't wake her up, she'd never notice my presence, however, Ryo can wake her up. He's the only one who can actually. " Sage says.

Ryo groans, " Of course, it has to be me. I am really beginning to appreciate how Rena must have felt when she was fighting alongside our moms, however, my dear friends, I have other ways of gaining my Rena's attention, that don't involve you all getting a show. "

Artemis sighs, " It really did seem like she always got the short end of the stick. She was the one who had to sacrifice the most, including her happiness, I can remember her confiding in Hotaru that she wanted nothing to do with Darien but could find no way out without hurting the others. She never once put herself ahead of her scouts and look at how she was repaid. "

Rowen blinks, " Damn, you're right. Rena nev'ah got a chance ta be normal once she became Sailor Moon, did she? "

" Harsh, but back to matters at hand, our fearless leader waking up his sleeping beauty. " Kento says.

" I still maintain that I don't need to give you five a show. " Ryo states firmly, though it would be easier to kiss her and wake her up, the fairy tales all had that right.

All four humans silently curse him for that and Ryo reaches along his connection to Serena. He had always been able to keep all of his telepathic conversation private, his mom might be able to get visions, but he had telepathy, and of course his incredibly powerful sixth sense, _Rena, time to wake up._

As he expected he didn't get a response from her, but that wouldn't stop him, it would be so much easier to wake her up with a kiss, but he could wake her up this way too. _Rena, come on, don't let the past hold on to you like this. Look to the future. Remember me, Rena, remember your flame-boy._ Personally Ryo hated that nickname, but Serena had flat out told him that he would just have to suffer whether he liked it or not she was going to use that nickname, unless he wanted her to use a more embarrassing one in public. That had quickly stopped his protests, as she had another name for him when they were alone. One that he never wanted anyone other than him and Serena to know.

_Come on, Rena, come back to me, please. I need you, Rena, I love you, my Tsuki no Hime, come back to me, please._ Ryo was inwardly shocked by what he had just said, he had known he loved her, but to his utter surprise he realized he needed her as well. He'd never survive without her. _Rena, babe, time to come back. _

_ Ryo?_

The reply was weak, but it was there. Now all he had to do was get her back fully. _It's me, babe, come back to me, please._

_ Spell, too strong, can't focus._

_ Yes, you can. You can come back to me, Rena, you're the strongest Sailor Scout in the Universe, and if you don't come back then Talpa will win, I can't do this without you._ Ryo realized that what he had said was true, just the thought of having Serena waiting for him, well, watching his back in the coming battles gave him more strength then he thought was possible.

It was at that moment that he felt their connection pulse as she fought back and returned to him. The others noticed how her hands clenched into fists around Ryo's shirt. _Ya know, ya could have done this a whole helluva a lot easier._

_ Yeah, but we're still with the guys and though I wouldn't mind a hot and heavy make out session, this was the better option, I'll just have to make it up to you._

_ Damn right you will, Sanada._ Serena retorts before allowing her eyes to open, " Someone remind me that I need to make Queen Serenity Shini's eternal slave. "

" Shini? " Cye asks her.

" Shinigami, " Ryo replies, " Apparently he was her half-brother during the Silver Millennium. He hated and still hates Queen Serenity and would love nothing more than to boss her around for all eternity. "

Serena blinks, " Let me guess, Shini had a little chat with you, right? "

" Let me just say I don't relish facing his scythe again. "

" Shini's nothing, you should really be worried about his best friend. Now there's someone ya don't want ta mess with. " Serena says.

Ryo looks at the time, " Rena, call Hotaru and tell her it's too late for you to head home. "

" Don't need to call her, ya know. " Serena quips and stretches out along her connection with Hotaru, _Hota-chan, it's too late for me to venture home, can you tell Trista-mama for me?_

_ No prob, Rena. Staying with Ryo again?_

_ Ya know it, Hota-chan, any messages for me to pass onto Rowen? _

_ No, I'm perfectly capable of talking to my boyfriend by myself._ Serena smirks, " That's done with, you had just better hope that Mara isn't anywhere nearby when Hota-chan tells Trista-mama. "

Ryo winces and heads for the window. Serena groans, " You know roof hopping is harder if I'm not transformed and I'm not going to put up a glowing sign as to where I am, flame-boy! "

" Saying you can't do it, or are you chicken? " Ryo teases her.

" God, there are times I can tell that you are Raye's son, this being one of those times. I'll show you chicken, Rekka no Ryo. " Serena snaps back.

Ryo just grins as she heads to the other window and is up on the roof in moments. " I forgot how much practice she's gotten at that, later guys, we'll meet up here in two days. "

The others nod as Ryo leaps up onto the roof. Serena and Ryo take off and near his apartment Serena misjudges her jump and realizes she's going to miss her landing, throwing her off balance. The instant her foot hits the ledge she overbalances and curses the fact that Ryo slipped into an almost meditative state while roof jumping, _Ryo, a little help here!_

Ryo whips around and curses, just making it back in time to pull her onto the safety of the roof. His arms close around her as he allows her to calm down, when her shaking subsides Ryo rubs her arms, further calming her, " Gomen, Rena, I should have noticed sooner. "

" Not your fault, I misjudged the jump, I'm too used to having my senshi powers when I do something like this. " Serena says.

" We'll work on that, hopefully before Talpa invades. " Ryo states and they resume their journey. Once on the roof the climb down the fire escape and into Ryo's apartment. Serena practically lived with Ryo as it was, so none of his neighbors would be surprised to see her in the morning. She kept half of her clothes at his place.

" So, when do you plan on dragging me up tomorrow as we both know if you don't I'll be late for school. " Serena says.

Ryo thinks carefully about his answer, as he knew how she hated to be woken up too early, " Seven, at the latest. "

Serena groans, " You are Raye's son. "

" Hey, I let you sleep as long as you want on weekends, and you know I don't wake you up when you're sick, though how I end up being nursemaid anymore I don't know. "

Serena sighs, " Because you are literally the only one my powers will let near me. I'm too vulnerable when I'm sick and I know nothing could ever make you hurt me. "

Ryo blinks, " What about the Outers? "

Serena sighs, " They can be influenced, not easily, but they can be, Hotaru was once Mistress Nine due to her father's manipulations though I know she'd be let through, but none of the other Outers would allow her to come through. "

" Not wanting her to get sick too. So, I'm it. Damn, Rena, has your life always been this complicated? "

" Hey, you've seen me trip over nothing, Ryo. I'm a Lunarian, Earth's gravity wreaks havoc with me, probably also a contributing factor to my near miss earlier. " Serena retorts.

" You're right, I've had to save you from meeting the pavement face first several times. Now, what do we eat tonight? " Ryo asks.

" Well, what day is it? "

" Sunday, which means it's Italian night, so either spaghetti or pizza. "

" Pizza. " Serena answers firmly, she loved how he could order out every night.

Ryo makes the call to the pizza place and puts in their order. He knew Serena always got her homework done before she left school unless there were partner projects and there hadn't been any that week. Then Ryo pulls Serena to him, kissing her fervently. Serena meets him passion for passion, allowing him to take what he needed at the moment. As his hands skim over her body Serena curses internally, so far he'd never heated her blood to the point of no return for her. Lunarian females were slightly different in terms of arousal, if they became too aroused it got painful, and Ryo was bringing her to that point fast. Before she could decide what to do Ryo eased off, instinct telling him that he was close to her tolerance point.

He pulls back slowly, " Seems I'm not the only passionate creature here, hmm, Rena? "

Her eyes were still glazed over with passion, no one had ever done this to her, with just a kiss and roaming hands. He smirks at his handiwork, and then yelps when she kicks his shin lightly, " Damn good thing you backed off when you did. Lunarian physiology is a little different. "

Ryo looks at her, " You're just now mentioning this? "

" In my defense there's never been another you. No one's been able to do to me what you can, and don't let that inflate your ego or I'm getting you to the point of no return and then you will have to suffer, got it? " Serena retorts.

Ryo gulps and nods quickly, she'd do it too. " So, I'm better than Cape Boy, huh? Good to know, now continue please. "

So Serena gives him the same lecture she'd been given by her tutor and he blinks, " Damn, so this means I have to be careful with how much I heat you up, huh? Though that other… "

" The Lunarian Whammy as it was named, is not an issue until we're eighteen, then we'll need to talk. " Serena states firmly.

" Why isn't that an issue? "

" Because I used my own powers to put that on hold until then. It can be done, normally only by Lunarian royals. "

" Good thing you are a Lunarian royal then, otherwise I think Amara would have already killed me. " Ryo says, smirking, running his hand up and down her back lightly. He'd found that it was one thing that relaxed Serena completely.

" Nah, even fathers back on the moon had to accept that. Only a bond of true love brings about the Whammy, she'd be pissed but she wants her koneko happy. " Serena says.

Ryo smiles at this, " So, who was your Silver Millennium father? "

Serena blinks at this and laughs, " You'd never believe me. "

" Try me. " Ryo retorts back.

" Hariel, first bearer of the Wildfire Armor, not that many people during the Silver Millennium knew that. " Serena answers.

" Seriously, the first Wildfire was your father? " Ryo asks.

" He was, and all Wildfire bearers have the same eye color, the other physical attributes may differ, but the eyes remain the same. It's why I was born with black hair, much to my mother's dismay, dad's genes were more dominant, not to mention she was pissed that the result was baby me creating my own armor, which was only used at the fall of the Silver Millennium. My armor is my very soul, so I have to choose my moments carefully. No one was ever able to find enough time to create an orb for my armor. " Serena answers.

" Moonfire would most likely be the name. " Ryo muses.

Serena blinks at him, " All right, Sanada, exactly how smart are you, I know why I dumb myself down, so why are you? "

Ryo sighs, " Because if I let my true intelligence shine dad will place me in a genius school or expect me to go to cram school. I just want to hang with my friends and play soccer. "

Serena smiles, " Nice to know I'm not the only one who plays dumb, no wonder you can keep your grades up so easily. "

When the knock on the door comes Ryo curses under his breath, not wanting to let Serena go, but one look from her told him she wanted her food, and hot. Once he has the pizza Serena attacks her three pizzas, she still had her enormous appetite. Ryo had one large pizza for himself and they eat in silence, at least until a knock comes on the door. Ryo blinks, no one ever visited him. He sighs, " Just a minute. " He finishes his current slice, no longer astounded by the fact that Serena was already on her third large pizza.

He heads for the door and opens it, his eyes widen, " Dad! "

Serena blinks at this, how would Ryo's father accept his son practically having a live-in girlfriend? " Hey, I know it's been awhile, but can I come in? "

Ryo gives his father a huge bear hug first and Ryusuke Sanada returns the hug, he had missed his son. Then Ryo lets him in, hoping his dad would be understanding about having Serena there. Serena has finished her last pizza and has gotten out the lemonade, having it sitting on the coffee table along with some cups, " Well now, who's this, Ryo? "

Ryo squirms at this, he'd thought he'd have more time before introducing Serena to his father, " My girlfriend, Hoshi, Serena. "

Ryusuke grins, seeing his son look so uncomfortable, " Nice to meet you, Serena, you can call me Ryusuke. "

" It's nice to meet you too, I can see where Ryo gets his looks from. " Serena says, and it was true, Ryo was basically a carbon copy of his father. Most of his personality came from Raye, but his looks came from Ryusuke.

Ryusuke noticed that Ryo's apartment had the look and feel of two people living in it, and realized that Serena most likely spent a lot of time at his son's place. He wasn't sure how he felt about his fourteen year old son having his girlfriend practically living with him so young. The two most prominent pictures were one of Ryo and Serena at the beach, and one with Ryo and his best guy friends. Ryusuke noticed that there were no pictures of Raye displayed, but there were some of him and Ryo, and he also noticed a few pictures of his son with a white tiger as well. Serena grins at Ryo's discomfort, " It could be worse, it could have been Amara at the door. "

Ryo blanches at this thought, " Rena, are you trying to give me heart failure? That is not something to even joke about. "

Ryusuke looks at his son, " Who's Amara? "

" Amara Tenou, female father figure in my life, very protective of me, though Trista Meiou is my legal guardian Amara's also helped to raise me and she made an impression on Ryo. " Serena says.

" Impression? You call threatening to castrate me if I touch you in anyway before we graduate college an impression? " Ryo demands.

" Ah, I can protect you from Mara. She means well. " Serena says.

" Means well? " Ryo asks her.

" I won't let her castrate you, she has another target for that anyhow. " Serena says, walking over to him, " If I tell her to leave you alone she has to, she may not like it, but she'll do it, for her koneko. "

Ryo sighs, and completely forgetting about his dad pulls her to him. Her one hand trailing up and down his arm, forcing him to relax. Ryusuke watches the display before him, somehow feeling like he was intruding. He and Raye had never been able to communicate like this. Right then he realized that his son had chosen, Serena was his. Right about then Ryo remembered about him and Ryusuke chuckles to see his son blush. Serena smiles at this and Ryo backs up quick, causing her to fall face first on the floor, breaking her fall as only a trained fighter could. _I will get even for this, flame-boy._

Serena smirks and whips her body around and goes into a sweep kick, causing Ryo to land on his back, " You're getting sloppy, sensei. "

Ryusuke blinks, " You've been training her? "

Ryo groans, " Yes, I have, as I would like for her to actually be able to defend herself, Dad. "

" You know you aren't supposed to teach the family style to anyone outside of the family. " Ryusuke says.

" You also taught me that I was supposed to follow my instincts and every instinct says that I have to teach Rena. She learns fast, and besides, she'll be a part of the family if I have anything to say about it. " Ryo says firmly.

Serena blinks at this, " That better not be a proposal or I'll have to kill you where you stand. "

" Statement of fact. " Ryo says quickly, not wanting to get Serena angry.

Ryusuke shakes his head, " Leave it to my son to find the right girl at fourteen. "

" Eleven actually, I beaned her with my soccer ball. " Ryo replies.

" He's been my friend and protector ever since, though I did get even, unintentionally. I nailed him with one of my frisbees, ya see, I'm on the Frisbee Golf team and need to practice, he just happened to get in the way about two weeks later. " Serena states.

Ryo winces in remembered pain, " May I just say that hurt. "

" Like your soccer ball didn't? " Serena fires back.

With a groan of frustration Ryo pulls her into an almost scandalous kiss, fortunately he remembered his father was there. Ryusuke watched as Ryo fought with himself, keeping his hands fisted in Serena's hair. His son was almost visibly shaking with restraint. If he had to fight his own body that hard then Serena would truly be his daughter-in-law one day. Ryo pulls back only long enough to breathe before diving right back in for another round. Ryusuke whacks his son on the back of the head, " You trying to get yourself into trouble? "

" I blame mom. " Ryo groans his response out.

Serena giggles, " Sure blame your hot blooded and passionate mother. "

" I am. " Ryo says and gulps down a whole glass of lemonade. Serena just smiles at him, she knew he'd remain painfully aroused unless she was allowed to finish what she'd started.

Ryusuke just shakes his head and heads for the guest room, apparently the pair knew what they were doing. Ryo drags her to his room, _Soundproof, now!_

Serena laughs quietly as she does so. " Rena, please. "

" So needy. " Serena says, even as she sets to work with her hands, freeing him.

Twenty torturous minutes later for Ryo he's falling into Serena, his legs no longer able to support him, " You're getting too damn good at that. "

Serena curses internally to herself, " I know. "

Ryo blinks, suddenly aware of how fevered her skin was, " Ah, babe, let me help. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: I know they're a little young to be doing some of this stuff, but Ryo is half Martian and Serena is a very passionate being as well, they also know better than to do anything that will result in parenthood, plus, they're mature for their age. You also have to remember that Serena had lived sixteen years as Serena Tsukino, and she now has another fourteen under her belt as Serena Hoshi.


End file.
